I shouldn't know
by AurorVSDeatheater
Summary: Als Ann tijdens een bezoek aan het Vaticaan achter het bestaan van een eeuwenoud genootschap uit Volterra komt, ontdekt ze meer dan ze zou mogen weten... Met gevaar voor eigen leven begint ze een zoektocht die haar leven veranderd...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Alle Twilight-related dingen behoren toe aan Stephenie Meyer. De meeste andere dingen heb ik verzonnen of bestaan echt.

**Volledige Summary**: Ann Thomas is een nieuwsgierige jonge studente. Tijdens een bezoek aan de geheime archieven van het Vaticaan komt ze achter het bestaan van een eeuwenoud genootschap, dat eeuwenlang gevestigd zou zijn in de stad Volterra. Maar wat heeft dat te maken met de verdwijningen van toeristen van de laatste tijd? Alle waarschuwingen en dreigbrieven negerend gaat ze op onderzoek uit, en ontdekt meer dan dat ze eigenlijk zou mogen weten…

* * *

_**Proloog.**_

_Waarom vertellen leraren je altijd dat het goed is om nieuwsgierig te zijn? Waarom blijven ze erin hameren dat het goed is om ergens verder onderzoek naar te doen, om achter het 'hoe' en 'wanneer' te komen? Telkens als ze dat doen zakt de gemiddelde jonge student onderuit in zijn stoel en staart uit het raam naar de buitenlucht, waar ze twee uur later weer met hun brommertjes doorheen scheuren. Ze leren gewoon voor hun overhoringen, de maken braaf hun huiswerk, maar verder laten ze zich niet echt inspireren door de andere kanten van het leven. "Als ik later maar een goede job krijg." Zeggen ze. "Dan ben ik gelukkig." Zo hoort het ook. Je moet je niet laten verleiden door een interessant onderwerp wat je aandacht trekt. De student die rechtop gaat zitten en zich laat inspireren door de woorden van de leraar, werkt zichzelf gegarandeerd de afgrond in. Ik geef toe, dat zou je niet denken. Je ziet het ook niet aankomen. Maar soms is het beter om dingen te laten zijn zoals ze zijn. Problemen uit het verleden moet je laten rusten. Zelfs als ze ook nu nog de wereld bedreigen. _

* * *

Het was een koele maar zonnige zaterdagochtend in de prachtige stad Oxford, waar het leven al vroeg begint. Ook voor mij, Ann Thomas, eerstejaars Geschiedenis aan de universiteit van het prestigieuze Oxford.

"The Missing Bean…" Mompelde ik. Ik tikte met mijn nagel op het touchscreen van mijn mobiele telefoon. "Oké." Ik stopte het apparaatje in het voorvakje van mijn leren handtas.

Wankelend op mijn nieuwe hakken liep ik over het zebrapad. Ik had met mijn vriendin, Sabrina Lovett, afgesproken in haar favoriete café in Oxford, de stad waar we allebei studeerden.

Ik duwde de deur open en er rinkelde een belletje boven mijn hoofd. Ik stapte de koele buitenlucht uit, het warme café binnen. Het was er modern ingericht. Aan de zwart geverfde muren hingen moderne schilderijen met kleine spotjes erop gericht. De geur van verse koffie prikkelde mijn smaakpapillen. Aan het tafeltje bij het raam zat een jonge vrouw met lang, golvend blond haar. Ze zat in een boek te lezen en er stond op het tafeltje bij haar een grote kop hete cappuccino. Ik liep er op af, trok mijn jas uit, hing hem over de stoelleuning en ging zitten. De jonge vrouw schrok op.

"Hoi Ann!"

Sabrina Lovett. Eerstejaars studente Engels aan de universiteit van Oxford en al jaren één van mijn beste vriendinnen. Intelligent, aardig en vol humor. Zo zou ik haar beschrijven. Haar blauwe ogen keken me vrolijk aan.

"Hoe gaat het met je?" Vroeg ik.

"Oh, prima! Die studie bevalt me zeer! Het is wel hard werken, maar dat vind ik erbij horen. En de jouwe? Geschiedenis, hé?"

"Erg interessant! We leren veel. Het is wel veel zelf studeren, maar het is beter dan de middelbare!" Ik glimlachte.

Sabrina lachte dromerig. "Niet te geloven dat we met z'n drieën op Oxford zouden eindigen! Ik hou van Engeland!"

"Het heeft ons gewoon flink meegezeten. Maar Hannah heeft het ook niet slecht! Alleen de besten worden aangenomen bij het Vaticaan!"

Ze knikte instemmend. Toen wenkte ze de serveerster. "Mary, mijn vriendin wil graag wat drinken."

"Natuurlijk," Zei ze. "Wat mag het zijn?"

"Een gewone koffie graag, met melk en suiker."

Ze knikte en liep weg.

"Maarja, over Hannah gesproken," Sabrina gooide haar zakje suiker leeg in haar cappuccino. "Zullen we aankomende vakantie bij haar op bezoek gaan? Dan nemen we Melissa ook mee. Die wil vast ook wel eens naar Rome."

"Ja!" Zei ik vrolijk. "Lijkt me leuk!"

Ze nam een slok van haar koffie. "Dat is dan afgesproken. Ik heb het er wel even met Melis over."

Ik tikte met mijn nagels op de rand van de tafel. "Ik wil dan wel minstens een hele dag in de bibliotheek van het Vaticaan rondhangen, hoor!"

"Uh-Oh…" Sabrina giechelde. "Dan gaan wij wel shoppen!"

"Dan zou ik maar vast beginnen met sparen. Je hebt gezien hoe onbetaalbaar ons vorige tripje was."

Ze trok haar neus op en keek op haar horloge. "Waar blijft Melissa toch…?"

Ik keek uit het raam. "Daar heb je d'r al!"

Een vrouw met halflang donkerblond haar en een lange rode jas stak de straat over. Zodra ze ons achter het raam zag zitten, zwaaide ze vrolijk. Toen ze binnenkwam, rinkelde het belletje boven de deur weer.

"Hello Ladies!" Ze hing haar rode jas over een stoel en ging erbij zitten.

"Zo Melis," Zei Sabrina opgewekt. "Heb je het druk ofzo?"

"Natuurlijk heb ik het druk! Ik doe een moeilijke studie en ik moet een heel appartement onderhouden, inclusief drie katten en een cavia!"

"Sinds wanneer heb jij een cavia?" Vroeg ik verbaasd.

"Nou, de onderburen gingen verhuizen. Dus…"

"Je hebt aangeboden hem in huis te nemen." Concludeerde ik.

"Nou, als ik wegga, mag JIJ op Edward en Alphish passen." Sabrina nam nog een slok cappuccino.

"Over weggaan gesproken," begon ik. "Sabrina had het idee om Hannah op te zoeken in Rome."

"Vaticaanstad, bedoel je." Sabrina veegde het schuim van haar bovenlip.

"Whatever. Ga je ook mee?"

"Lijkt me super! Ik moet alleen dan iemand vinden die zolang voor Smoothie, Misty en Poekie en nieuwkomertje Morgan zorgt."

"Gezellig. Nu nog zorgen dat Hannah tussen al haar klusjes voor de Paus even tijd voor ons heeft."

"Vast wel."

De serveerster Mary kwam mijn koffie brengen, en vroeg Melissa of ze ook wat wilde.

"Doe mij maar een warme Choco met extra veel slagroom."

Melissa Adams: een 18-jarige studente dierengeneeskunde aan de universiteit van Oxford. Slim en aardig maar een beetje verlegen en een enorme dierenfan, vooral van katten.

Ik pakte het koffiekoekje van het schoteltje voor mij en nam er een hapje van.

Melissa pakte haar BlackBerry. "Zullen we kijken of Hannah een gaatje voor ons heeft?"

Ik knikte enthousiast.

Ze toetste wat in en voor ik het wist ging de telefoon over.

"Hannah! Hoe is het in het heilige hart?" Melissa zette de telefoon op speaker.

"Druk." Klonk het vanaf de andere kant van de lijn. "Maar verder prima! En in Oxford?"

"Het is eventjes wennen." Sabrina leunde naar voren.

"Hier ook hoor… Ik ben echt in een totaal andere wereld terechtgekomen. Allemaal beveiliging en strenge regels… Maar aan de andere kant is het ook wel ontroerend, hoor. Al deze mensen geloven echt… Heilig!"

"Kan ik me voorstellen." Lachte Melissa.

"Tja… Ik breng mijn meeste tijd door in de archieven. Wat ze hier hebben is echt overweldigend!"

"De Vaticaanse Archieven? Ga weg! Kan je daar echt zomaar in?" Vroeg ik opgewonden.

"Ja, er zijn speciale tijdstippen dat het open is voor studenten, maar die moeten dat wel aanvragen en…"

"Goed, maar laten we even ter zake komen. Hannah, wij willen je graag volgende week een bezoek komen brengen."

"Echt? Dat is geweldig! Ik weet zeker dat ik wel wat tijd vrij kan maken, hoor!"

"Super! Dan bellen we je nog wel, goed?"

"Is goed. Tot hoors!"

Melissa hing op. "Goed, ik boek wel een last-minute, als jullie zorgen voor een hotel."

Sabrina en ik knikten.

"Dan moet ik zo weg." Zei Melissa. "Ik moet met Misty naar de dierenarts."

We dronken onze koffie op en hadden nog wat meidenpraat.

* * *

Onderweg naar de bus stond er een krantenverkoper op de hoek. Ik liep naar hem toe en kocht de dikke zaterdagkrant.

Ik liep naar de bushalte en sloeg de krant open. Mijn oog viel op een klein artikel in de hoek van de pagina.

"OPNIEUW TOERISTEN IN ITALIË VERDWENEN."

_Opnieuw zijn er meldingen binnengekomen van vermiste toeristen. Dit keer gaat het om een groep van 53 personen. Mannen, vrouwen, ouderen en kinderen. Ze zijn voor het laatst gezien op het vliegveld van Pisa. Diverse zoekacties van de politie hebben tot nog toe geen resultaten. _

Ik haalde mijn wenkbrauwen op. "Al gedacht aan een ongeluk?" Mompelde ik.

Ik vouwde de grote krant weer dicht, stond op en stapte de bus in. Ik liet de chauffeur mijn kaart zien, en liep het trappetje op naar boven. Plofte neer op één van de stoelen in de lege bus en las het vreemde artikel nog eens door, niet wetend hoe erg mijn leven zou veranderen door de reden waarom deze mensen verdwenen waren.

* * *

**Zo, is het wat? Nouja, moeilijk te oordelen nog... In elk geval, alvast bedankt voor het lezen en klik voor kritiek, tips en complimentjes op dit leuke knopje hieronder!**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**17:15, Grand Hotel de la Minerve, Rome. **_

* * *

Nadat we hadden ingecheckt in het hotel, legden we onze spullen op de hotelkamer, en gingen even zitten bijkomen van de reis. Melissa en ik ploften op ons bed, en Sabrina trok de minibar open.

"Iemand wat te drinken?"

"Dicht dat ding! We hebben hier pakjes applejuice."

"Pardon? Ik ben geen kleuter meer! Ik wil wat anders!"

"Ik weet niet hoe het met jou zit, maar ík kan dat met mijn studentenloontje niet betalen…"

Teleurgesteld deed ze het deurtje dicht en ging op haar bed zitten.

Het was een mooie, ruime hotelkamer. De was bedekt met glanzend eikenhouten laminaat en de muren waren zandkleurig geschilderd. De enorme bedden waren opgemaakt met smetteloos witte lakens en een berg kussens in verschillende bruine tinten.

Melissa, op het bed naast mij schoof haar tas naar zich toe, haalde er een boek uit en sloeg het open.

"Wat is dat…?" Ik stond op en pakte het boek uit haar handen.

"Eh… The Vampire Diaries?"

Ik sloeg het boek dicht en gooide het terug op haar bed. Melissa bekeek het boek verbaasd.

"Wat is er mis mee?"

"Dat je wakker moet worden uit dat fantasiewereldje. Ik weet niet óf je ervan op de hoogte bent, maar vampiers bestaan niet."

"Eh, duh…? Maar dat maakt het niet minder leuk om te lezen, hoor!"

"Jij zou zoiets moeten lezen als… _Hoe help ik een kat met buikpijn, _of _101 manieren om een beest open te snijden_." Zei Sabrina droog.

"Pff… Ik heb niet altíjd zin in schoolzaken." Zuchtte Melissa. Ze pakte het boek en zwaaide ermee. "En het leest zó weg!"

"Ik duik liever in mijn onderzoeksmap." Zei ik en pakte mijn grote, zwarte map uit mijn koffer. Er viel een klein blaadje uit.

"Je laat iets vallen." Merkte Sabrina op en stond op en pakte het.

"Hé? Opnieuw toeristen in Italië verdwenen? Wat moet jij met dit artikel?"

Ik had me niet eens gerealiseerd dat ik het had uitgeknipt en in mijn map had gestopt.

"Het trok mijn aandacht, dat is alles."

Ze gaf het terug. Ik staarde ernaar.

"Hoe zou het komen, denk je?

"Wat?"

"Waarom zouden ze zijn verdwenen?"

"Een gokje…" Ze keek naar het boek in Melissa's handen. "Ze zijn opgegeten."

"En nu serieus graag…?"

Ze gooide haar handen in de lucht. "Hoe moet ik dat weten? Ik geef je gelijk; zo'n grote groep mensen verdwijnt echt niet zomaar! Ze zijn vast ergens verdwaald."

Ik haalde mijn schouders op en stopte het artikeltje weer in mijn map.

"Hoelaat ontmoeten wij Hannah?"

"Over vijf minuten in de lobby."

"Oh!" Zei ik verbaasd.

Ik pakte wat spullen uit mijn koffer en kleedde me om. In plaats van mijn comfortabele reiskleding droeg ik nu een lange zwarte broek met daarboven een rood shirtje. Voor de zekerheid trok ik er nog maar een lang, grijs gehaakt vest over aan.

"Een sms-je van Hannah." Zei Sabrina toen de berichttoon van haar mobiel vanuit haar zak klonk. Ze haalde hem tevoorschijn. "Ze staat nu in de lobby."

We pakten onze handtassen, liepen de hotelkamer uit en sloten deze af. Omdat de lift vol zat, namen we de trap naar beneden. Daar stond Hannah op ons te wachten. Zodra ze ons zag, liep ze breed glimlachend op ons af.

"Meiden! Veel te lang niet gezien!"

Hannah Kendrick. Vreselijk intelligent, knap, aardig en artistiek. Ik had altijd al veel bewondering voor haar gehad. Hoe ze als niet-katholiek bij het Vaticaan terecht was gekomen, was me een raadsel. Ze studeerde hier in Rome Kunst en Religie. Haar golvende zee goudblonde krullen glansde in het licht van de kroonluchter in de lobby.

We omhelsden haar omstebeurt.

"Nou, welkom, zou ik zo zeggen!"

"Tja, het is al weer een tijdje terug, hé?" Zei ik, terugdenkend aan onze laatste trip; toen we in de zesde klas zaten.

"Één jaar." Zei Sabrina.

"Nou, laten we gaan! Ik ken een paar heel lekkere pizzeria's in de buurt!" Hannah liep voor ons uit het hotel uit.

* * *

**15:45, Pizzeria Ristorante San Marco, Rome.**

* * *

"Dus…" begon ik terwijl ik met mijn vork door mijn tomatensoep roerde. "Wat doe je zoal?"

"Nou, meestal ben ik bezig met studie en onderzoek, maar om wat inkomsten te hebben doe ik ook administratief werk. Ik check bijvoorbeeld of de aanvragen voor een bepaald voorwerp uit de geheime archieven geldig zijn, en kijk of de bezoekers van het archief een geldig toegangsbewijs hebben. Man… Je ziet echt de vreemdste snuiters daar langskomen…"

"Zoals?" Vroeg Sabrina.

"Nou, vorige week eentje, die beweerde een één of andere hertog van een gebied dat niet bestond te zijn. Toen de Zwitserse garde hem meenam, bleek dat hij een bom bij zich had!"

"Voor alleen maar zo'n stom archief?" Vroeg Melissa verbaasd.

"In dat 'stomme' archief liggen veel kostbare boeken en voorwerpen, en men zegt dat er zelfs een paar van de grootste geheimen ter wereld bewaard worden." Zuchtte Hannah.

"Geheimen… Zoals?" Vroeg ik.

"Je hebt toch het Bernini Mysterie gelezen? Dat vind ik persoonlijk een heel goed voorbeeld van wat je daar vind. Met één oud boekje uit het archief kon Robert Langdon het geheime hoofdkwartier van de Illuminati vinden."

"Maar dat is fictief. Ik dacht dat in dat archief alleen maar namenlijsten en cijfertjes te vinden waren."

"Onder andere, maar er ligt echt van alles…"

"Denk je dat…" Begon ik aarzelend. "Ik er ook eens kan kijken?"

"Tuurlijk. Ik krijg je er wel in."

"Oké, cool." Zei ik dankbaar.

* * *

**Sorry dat het zó weinig en zó saai is, maar ik beloof dat het verhaal écht bij het volgende hoofdstuk ECHT begint!**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**23:30, Grand Hotel de la Minerve, Rome.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Nadat we afscheid hadden genomen van Hannah, die naar haar eigen appartement ging, waren we weer terug op de hotelkamer. Sabrina claimde gelijk de badkamer, en Melissa lag voordat ik op mijn bed kon gaan zitten al te slapen, met kleding, make-up en al. Ik trok mijn schoenen uit en pakte een gloednieuw reisdagboek uit mijn tas, die ik speciaal voor de gelegenheid had aangeschaft. Het was een simpel boekje met een harde leren kaft. Een gewoon notitieboek uit de boekwinkel tegenover mijn appartement. Ik griste een pen van het hotel van het nachtkastje en sloeg het boekje open.

_Dag één. _Noteerde ik.

Ik sloeg een paar regels over en dacht na wat ik er neer zou zetten.

_Vandaag zijn we aangekomen in het prachtige Rome. De reis is goed verlopen; geen vertragingen etc. We logeren in het Grand Hotel de la Minerve, een 5-sterrenhotel. Ik verbaas me erover dat we dit kunnen betalen met ons studentenloontje. Maarja, het hotel is GEWELDIG! Groot en alle luxe die je je maar kunt voorstellen. Vanaf het vliegveld zijn we met de taxi naar het hotel gebracht, waar we 's middags met Hannah in de lobby hadden afgesproken. Met haar zijn we gezellig een hapje gaan eten. Nu zitten we uitgeteld op de hotelkamer. Moe van de reis, denk ik. Een jetlag kan het niet zijn, met dat ene uurtje verschil. _

Ik las mijn stukje nog twee keer door, sloeg het boekje toen dicht en legde het op het nachtkastje. Ik stond op en slofte naar de kast, waar we die middag onze spullen in hadden gehangen. Ik trok mijn pyama aan en dook mijn enorme bed in, waar ik al gauw in slaap viel.

* * *

Ik liep door een donkere, lange gang. Mijn ogen gleden door het donker langs de pilaren aan weerszijden van de gang. Mijn benen droegen me naar het einde, maar stoppen kon ik niet. Ik had geen controle over ze.

Ik wist zeker dat ik moest zorgen dat ik niet aan het einde van de gang kwam, maar ik had geen idee waarom. Opeens liep Hannah naast me. Haar lege ogen staarden me treurig aan.

"Stop." Beval ze, maar mijn benen bleven doorlopen.

"Ann, dit is geen goed idee! Stop…"

"Ik weet wat ik doe." Hoorde ik mezelf zeggen.

"Nee, niet!" Ze zuchtte gefrustreerd. "Wat bezielt je? Dit wordt je einde."

"Overdrijf niet."

Hoewel het donker was zag ik dat haar blauw-groene ogen me droevig aankeken.

"Waarom ben je toch altijd zo eigenwijs, Ann? En waarom meng je je in zaken die je niet aangaan?"

Bij die woorden viel ze voorover. Tot mijn grote opluchting stonden mijn benen stil. Ik keek omlaag waar Hannah roerloos op de grond lag. Mijn armen staken zich uit en draaiden haar om. Ze lag lijkbleek in mijn armen, haar ogen gesloten. Mijn ogen werden groot van afschuw. Mijn rechterhand veegde de krullen uit haar gezicht, wat ook haar hals ontblootte. Daar zaten twee rijen tandafdrukken. Het was een vreselijke, opgezwollen, rood-paarse wond. Op de plek waar de tanden van het beest wat haar had gebeten in haar vlees hadden gezeten, was het zelfs helemaal zwart, afgestorven. Ik zou er misselijk van worden.

Mijn armen lieten Hannah weer op de grond vallen, en mijn benen stonden weer op. Ik wilde gillen en Hannah helpen, maar mijn lichaam reageerde niet op mijn bevelen.

Aan het einde van de donkere gang gingen twee enorme deuren open. Mijn armen schoten naar voren om iets vast te grijpen, maar grepen alleen maar lucht. Mijn benen begaven het en ik viel op mijn zij.

Vanuit het felle licht kwam een donkere gedaante aanlopen. Was lopen wel het goede woord? De gedaante leek bijna naar me toe te _zweven._

"Gefeliciteerd, Miss Thomas." Klonk een stem, zo zoet en zuiver dat die alleen maar van een engel kon zijn. "Gefeliciteerd dat u zover bent gekomen. Het is jammer dat het zo moet eindigen…"

Toen vloog ik naar achter en viel in een diep zwart gat. Hoewel mijn lippen gesloten waren, hoorde ik in de verte mezelf gillen en om genade smeken. Door mijn gegil heen klonk ook Hannah's stem, maar ik kon niet verstaan wat ze zei. Toen raakte ik de vloer en ik voelde me alsof ik een spiegel was die in duizenden scherven uiteen viel.

* * *

Mijn ogen vlogen open. _Wat was er gebeurd? _Ik lag niet meer in bed. Hijgend lag ik op de brandschone vloer van de badkamer in onze suite. Mijn hoofd bonkte. Ik was ermee tegen de badrand gevallen. Ik hees mezelf aan de wastafel overeind en voelde voorzichtig aan de zere plek op mijn slaap.

"Ijs…" Mompelde ik.

Ik liep de badkamer uit naar de minibar, waar ik een ijskoud flesje bier uithaalde en die tegen mijn slaap drukte.

"Dan maar een tientje meer…" Zuchtte ik zachtjes tegen mezelf.

"Waarom gilde je?" Hoorde ik Sabrina's stem uit een andere hoek van de kamer.

"Nachtmerrie." Fluisterde ik.

"Oh… Waarover?" Vroeg ze zacht.

"Weet ik niet meer." Loog ik. "Maar ik ben blijkbaar wezen slaapwandelen."

"Oké…" Klonk het vermoeid. "Waarom heb je dat flesje? Ik dacht dat je niet dronk?"

"Ik ben met mijn hoofd tegen het bad gevallen. Ik loop morgen liever niet met een enorme paarse bult door de stad."

"Dat begrijp ik." Fluisterde ze. "Welterusten."

"Welterusten." Antwoordde ik.

Met het flesje tegen mijn slaap aangedrukt kroop ik weer in mijn bed, hopend dat ik deze nachtmerrie heel, heel snel zou vergeten.

* * *

_**10:00, De geheime archieven, Vaticaanstad**_

Met grote passen liep Hannah voor me uit de gangen door, wat me veel te weinig tijd gaf me te oriënteren en de prachtige architectuur te bestuderen. Zwijgend liep ik achter haar aan, en moest soms rennen om haar bij te houden. Ik had een enorme map bij me, klaar om alle informatie op te schrijven die in de toekomst nog van pas zou kunnen komen.

Hannah had gezegd dat ik wel moest weten wáár ik naar wilde kijken, maar daarop had ik gezegd dat ik gewoon wilde bekijken wat me interessant leek. Toen had Hannah een hele lijst met feiten over de archieven opgenoemd, hoeveel vierkante kilometer, zoveel voetbalvelden, zoveel ruimtes, zoveel documenten…

Maar toen was ik allang afgehaakt. Ik was gewoon hongerig naar kennis. Het verleden had me altijd al geboeid. Maar niet zomaar wat algemeen bekende feitjes, maar dingen die altijd over het hoofd waren gezien. Oeroude geheimen die na al die jaren nog steeds bewaard waren gebleven. Dingen die niet waren wat ze leken, en dingen die niet leken wat ze waren.

Iets zei me dat juist deze geheimen met de juiste informatie ontfutseld zouden kunnen worden. Die informatie zou in de archieven liggen.

_Alles wat er is gebeurd, alles wat heeft plaatsgevonden, is vastgelegd. _Had mijn grootvader eens gezegd. _Het is alleen niet altijd op een logische, simpele manier gedaan. De mensheid van vandaag moet dus verder kijken dan de neus lang is, en verder zoeken dan het zicht reikt. Zodra men dat doet, is alles mogelijk._

Hannah had me toen ik dat vertelde gevraagd wat voor soort geheimen ik hoopte te vinden. Daarop had ik mompelend geantwoord:

"_Dingen waar wetenschappers en archeologen tot op de dag van vandaag hun wenkbrauwen van fronsen. De doodsoorzaak van Toetanchamon, ik noem maar wat. Ik weet zeker dat zelfs toen ze bevolen is het topgeheim te houden, de Egyptenaren toch de waarheid hebben opgeschreven." _

"_Dat kun je beter aan de experts overlaten, Ann. Je kunt maar beter gewoon een onderzoeksonderwerp uitzoeken en daar voor je studie een mooi verslag over maken."_

Ik had boos mijn schouders opgehaald. Ik had nooit kunnen verwoorden wat ik voor onverklaarbaarheden voelde. Dingen die ik gewoon móest weten. Misschien had ik gewoon teveel boeken gelezen, maar het oplossen van oude raadsels en geheimen gaf gewoon voldoening. Ik was een detective, en kon alles oplossen, als er maar enige aanwijzingen waren. Mijn aanwijzingen waren in dit archief.

* * *

"Wacht hier, Ann." Hannah wees op een bankje.

We stonden in een moderne hal, met verscheidene balies en een marmeren vloer. Het plafond was helemaal van glas. Aan de muren hingen religieuze schilderijen waar spotjes op gericht waren. Het was er heel rustig. Op ons twee na waren er twee van de (blijkbaar) tien baliemedewerkers en een man, die met zijn rug naar mij toe met één van de medewerkers stond te praten.

Ik keek naar Hannah, die wat met de baliemedewerker aan de andere balie overlegde. Ze liet hem wat documenten zien. De man gebaarde naar mij, en Hannah draaide zich om. Ze haalde nog wat documenten uit haar tas, legde ze op de balie, en liep terwijl de medewerker ze doorkeek naar mij toe.

"Je handtas en je rijbewijs." Zei ze en ze stak haar hand uit.

Ik gaf haar waar om ze vroeg en ze liep weer terug naar de balie, waar de medewerker de documenten leek goed te keuren. Hij pakte onze handtassen aan en gaf Hannah een klein voorwerp.

Ik keek de hal nog een keer rond, en merkte op dat de man bij de andere balie naar me had staan kijken. Hij draaide snel zijn hoofd weg toen hij zag dat ik keek.

Hannah liep weer naar mij toe.

"Geregeld." Zei ze opgewekt. "Ik moet je alleen even waarschuwen, we worden zometeen streng gecontroleerd op wat we bij ons hebben. We moeten een detectiepoortje door en-."

Ik wuifde haar weg. "Kom. Ik kan geen geduld meer opbrengen."

Ze knikte. We liepen naar de andere kant van de hal. Toen ik omkeek zag ik dat de man weer naar me aan het kijken was. Snel draaide hij zijn hoofd weer weg. Ik rolde met mijn ogen, maar voelde me erg ongemakkelijk.

* * *

Niet veel later liepen we door de beroemde archieven. Kort beschreven waren het een enorme hoeveelheid op elkaar aansluitende ruimtes, volgebouwd met kunst en boekenkasten, gevuld met nog meer kunst, documenten en boeken.

Na ongeveer tien minuten op topsnelheid door verschillende ruimtes te zijn gelopen, stonden we stil.

"Ik moet hier even wat opzoeken. Kijk jij maar even rond?" Ik knikte en Hannah liep weg.

Ik liep op een grote houten tafel af, waar enkele lege koffiebekers opstonden. Ook lag er een klein boek op. Het lag open en zag eruit alsof het ieder moment uit elkaar kon vallen.

Ik streek met mijn hand over de vergeelde pagina en begon het priegelige handschrift te ontcijferen.

* * *

_Christopher Hawne is dood. Zijn dienstmeisje heeft hem gevonden in zijn studeerkamer. Pater Bertrand heeft zijn testament aan me voorgelezen, en het is precies waar ik op hoopte: ik zal zijn onderzoeksmateriaal erven. Hawne vertelde me ongeveer een jaar geleden in de rookruimte waar hij mee bezig was. Ik kon op dat moment mijn oren niet geloven, en noemde Hawne een dwaas. Dat hij hier tijd in stak, in deze fabels! Maar hij nam me mee naar zijn studeerkamer en liet enkele documenten zien die hij had gevonden. Mijn mond was open gevallen. Hij had ze gevonden! Hij had de Volturi gevonden! Maar daarmee overtrad hij hun hoogste wet. En op het overtreden van die wet staat de doodstraf. Ik weet dat met mij hetzelfde zou kunnen gebeuren, dus vertrek ik naar het Midden-Oosten. Ik denk niet dat-_

_

* * *

  
_

Op dat moment werd het boek onder mijn neus vandaan getrokken. Verontwaardig draaide ik me om.

"Hé!"

"Dit boek is van mij."

Ik keek recht in twee donkere ogen, bijna gitzwart, die me wantrouwig aankeken. Het gezicht wat erbij hoorde was lijkbleek, maar verder in alle opzichten perfect. De brede kaak was verstrakt. De perfect gevormde, zwarte wenkbrauwen waren gefronst. Het glanzende zwarte haar stond van voren een beetje omhoog. Het was de man uit de hal. Van een afstandje had hij veel ouder geleken, maar ik schatte hem nu niet ouder dan een jaar of twintig.

"Oh, sorry…" Zuchtte ik. "Ik wist niet dat het van u was… Het spijt me."

"Het is oké…" Zei hij nors.

"Eh… Zou ik misschien een kopietje van deze bladzijde kunnen maken?" Stamelde ik terwijl ik naar het boek in zijn handen wees.

"Nee." Zei hij kortaf. "Dit is privé-eigendom. Ik had het hier perongeluk laten liggen. Als je me nu wilt excuseren, ik heb méér te doen vandaag."

Met die woorden klapte hij het boek dicht, stopte het in zijn tas, draaide zich om en liep de ruimte uit, een verbaasde ik achterlatend.

* * *

"Hannah!" Snel liep ik tussen de hoge kasten door op zoek naar mijn vriendin.

"Wat is er, Ann?" Klonk het vanachter de boekenkast links van mij.

Ik liep de hoek om naar Hannah toe, om de vraag te stellen die op mijn tong lag te branden.

"Wat is een Volturi?"

* * *

**Dit Chapter heeft me serieus eeuwen gekost, gewoon door inspiratieloosheid en andere slappe excuses. Het is ietsiepietsie langer dan normaal, maar dat mag ook wel. Het volgende project wordt waarschijnlijk weer een chapter voor "My Worst Nightmare", maar omdat ik het lot van dat verhaal al teveel heb bepaald, sta ik wat minder te trappelen om daar voor te schrijven, sorry daarvoor, maar ik zal er nog niet definitief mee stoppen. Als je daarvoor (of voor deze fic) nog ideetjes voor het plot hebt, vertel het me dan alstjeblieft! Ik kan overal wat mee! :)**

**Nou, hierna gaat het dus echt beginnen. Ik probeer het zo orgineel, leuk en spannend mogelijk te houden, maar wie zegt dat dat gaat lukken? Maarja, schouderklopje voor jezelf voor het lezen en je hoeft geen heel verhaal te reviewen, ik ben zelfs blij met 1 woord om te horen wat je ervan denkt!**

**xx**


End file.
